The Demon's Kiss
by hudgens77
Summary: Demons weren't supposed to be merciful. Sebastian wasn't merciful. Yet with Ciel… Ciel was the exception to every rule.


**The Demon's Kiss**

* * *

><p>"So will it hurt?" Ciel inquired. He was getting somewhat anxious. He wasn't afraid of death, since he was prepared for that moment once his revenge was completed. He finally felt complete, knowing that he'd accomplished his mission. However, the wait was what caused him uneasiness.<p>

"It will a bit, I'm sorry. I will endeavor to be gentle, though." Sebastian responded caringly. A youngster wasn't supposed to experiment such a harsh life like Ciel had had, and yet with such a tragic ending.

And not only that, but he had grew fond of the boy, though he would never admit it. Losing him would be such a shame...

But that wouldn't stop him to eat his soul. Because Ciel was nothing but his food. And because Ciel's soul was perfect, Ciel's soul was ridiculously attracting…

Ciel's soul was heaven for the demons. What an irony.

Ciel, Ciel meant heaven; and Sebastian thought it was the most suitable name for the child. His blue eyes, his purity in all his suffer, were surely something _celestial_.

"No," the boy retorted firmly. "Be as brutal as you want. Etch the pain into me," he breathed. "It's proof I had a life worth living."

Sebastian was surprised for a moment, but then he smiled empathically. He fell down on one knee and bowed his head politely. Ciel was just a boy, yet he was wiser than many people he had known, and that made him worthy of his respect until the last minute.

"Yes, my Lord."

The boy rested his head on the bench, eye half-lidded. The demon stood up and walked towards him, taking off his glove with his teeth.

He caressed Ciel's face gently, admiring it for the last time, and the touch made him relax. The blue-eyed boy blinked as the patch that covered his left one fell to the ground.

The last thing he saw was Sebastian getting closer and closer, smiling confidently and his bright eyes, as everything faded to black.

"And now, Young Master."

* * *

><p>There was darkness.<p>

And then, soft lips touched his.

Ciel shivered at the contact. He'd dreamed about it, about kissing Sebastian one and million times, so the sweet interaction was probably the best thing that could happen. He thought he was complete before, but now he realized his mistake. _Now_ he was complete.

Yet he knew not to get his hopes too high. Because Sebastian couldn't be kissing him for pleasure. That had to be some kind of a ritual, some necessary action to steal his soul out of his body…

Then why didn't he weaken?

Sebastian lips were warm and compassionate, skilled and playful. The blue-eyed boy's lips were static, he was too astonished to make them move. However; eventually they started dancing along with Sebastian's by instinct. Ciel embraced his neck with his arms, clinging to him. His tongue tried to make his way into his butler's mouth. He never acted that way, but the fact that it may be his last experience before death made him want to enjoy it, to make it last the more he could.

Sebastian grinned against Ciel's skin, impeding him the entrance. Delicately, he broke the contact.

His master was staring at him, wide-eyed, his mouth half-opened, disheveled hair, cheeks red.

"Sebastian!" he cried.

"Young Master. You are quite passionate, if I may say. You never stop surprising me," —and it was there, that wicked trace of smile that never abandoned his face. That smile that made Ciel froze.

"But you… My soul, I…—" He wasn't able to finish the whole sentence. He felt like a complete mess. A happy, blushed, fearful mess.

"Young Master," Sebastian called again. The taste in his mouth when he said it, was indescribable. "I want to eat your soul. But first, I want you to live a happy life. I want you to experiment what you haven't had the chance, Young Master."

_Because I love you._

Demons weren't supposed to be merciful. Sebastian wasn't merciful.

Yet with Ciel… Ciel was the exception to every rule.

Because Ciel was heaven.


End file.
